Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin of a working machine, the working machine having the cabin, and a method for manufacturing the cabin, and especially relates to a cabin of a working machine such as a skid steer loader, a track loader, and a compact track loader, the working machine having the cabin, and a method for manufacturing the cabin.
Description of Related Art
A working machine normally includes a cabin, the working machine being called a loader such as a Skid Steer Loader (SSL), a Track Loader (TL), and a Compact Track Loader (CTL). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-65436 discloses a side structure of a cabin. The side structure is constituted of a side panel and a glass panel, the side panel having a lattice structure (being a grille) and being covered with the glass panel, that is so-called a double-plate structure. The cabin including the side structure is known.
The lattice structure (the grille) is formed of: a plurality of vertically extending strips; and a plurality of horizontally extending strips. The side panel of the cabin disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-65436 employs the lattice structure.
A working machine normally has an air conditioner (an air conditioning machine) as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-291695, the working machine including a cabin mounted on a body of the working machine, the working machine being called a loader such as a Skid Steer Loader (SSL), a Track Loader (TL), and a Compact Track Loader (CTL). The air conditioner cools an inside of the cabin mounted on the body of the working machine. The working machine including the air conditioner is known.
The working machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-291695 includes an inlet member on a rear portion of a roof member constituting the cabin so that the inlet member protrudes backward, the inlet member having an external air inlet serving as a duct for introducing the external air. The working machine disposes a filter inside the inlet member having the external air inlet.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-207287 discloses a cabin of a working machine.
The cabin includes an operator seat, a frame portion, a roof, and a front panel. The frame portion is disposed in front of the operator seat to form an opening for getting on and off the working machine. The roof is disposed above the operator seat. The front panel is capable of being moved between a first position and a second position, the first position being a position for the front panel to close the opening, the second position being a position between the operator seat and the roof.
In the above-mentioned working machine, the front panel is provided with a latch on an upper portion of the front panel, and the frame portion is provided with a first striker. The latch of the front panel can be engaged to the first striker of the frame portion when the front panel is moved to be set at the first position. And, the roof is provided with a second striker on a rear portion of the roof. The latch of the front panel can be engaged to the second striker of the roof when the front panel is moved to be set at the second position. The working machine is provided with a lock member. The lock member is configured to catch a certain position of the front panel, the certain position being opposite to the latch, thereby holding the front panel.
The lock member is provided on the front panel and is capable of freely moving in a direction along a width of the front panel. The cabin is provided with a hold member in a room of the cabin, the hold member being engaged to the lock member to hold the front panel at the second position.
The lock member can be moved toward a right side or a left side of the cabin when the front panel is moved to be set at the second position, thereby being engaged to the hold member. The lock member is continuously pressed by a pressing member toward a direction in which the lock member is engaged to the hold member. In addition, the pressing member continuously presses the lock member to the hole member after the lock member is engaged to the hold member once. When the lock member engaged to the hold member is moved from the hold member against the pressing force of the pressing member, the lock member can slip out from the hold member.